The Uchiha Mystery
by SenataeUchiha101
Summary: Ok... I really am bad at making titles for stories, but it is a mystery that deals with the Uchiha's life and tragic event. I started writting this story out of pure boredom. There are some new characters though, so you can read and find out. Enjoy :
1. In th Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Hey I don't own Naruto, but I did create some of the characters in this story, but they were based on Mr. Kishimoto's ideas, so yeah you can thank him…

**In the Beginning**

"Hitake where are you going with my kunai set?" an annoyed girl asked.

"Nowhere Sasuke. Why do you ask?" a mischievous boy with a cockatoo's haircut answered.

"Because it is you and my kunai set you idiot," the girl answered. Her same haircut wetted down from just getting out of the shower.

"That is a little mean Sasuke, don't you think?" The boy asked slowly trying to make his way to the door.

"Hitake go put my kunai back," the girl said getting irritated from her twin brother acting like he was three. Nine years younger than he really was. She stared to think back at her years at being three. The memories were happy and peaceful. If only they were like this now, she thought.

"Sasuke I was just going to barrow them for a few minutes," Hitake answered trying to sound as innocent as he was when he was young, the good years of his life where he could be innocent.

"No Hitake use your own kunai knives!" Sasuke shouted to her brother who still wasn't listening.

"But-" the boy was cut off by a loud bag at the front door of their near abandoned home. There was still some blood stains from the day their lives changed. The two felt it was too hard to get rid of the memories that were once filled with happiness. The garden which their mother had made in the back had lost most of its once glorious shine that it had before the incident but it wasn't dead. Sasuke had spent a lot of the time afterward trying to keep it alive mainly, to feel like there was still a little bit of their mother still with them.

"Now who could that be?" Sasuke asked her empty-headed brother.

"I don't know," Hitake answered completely missing the message to get up and answer the door.

"HITAKE ANSWER THE FREEKEN DOOR!" Sasuke shouted to get it through to her brother.

"Ok, Ok, I am getting up. Sheesh," the raven haired boy got up, smoothed out is black shirt, and walked to the door. Opening it is eyes met with a pink-haired girl with a red kimono and bluish-green shorts. Behind her a blonde boy with an orange jumpsuit way rubbing is head and holding a bag.

"Hi Hitake, we came to meet you and your sister to head over to the meeting spot," the pink haired Kinoichi said to the boy in front of her that was blushing profusely.

"Hey Sakura we were just about to head out," Hitake replied back, "Naruto what is that you are holding?"

"Oh... it is something my brother told me to bring to you guys," Naruto answered handing the bag over to Sasuke who had just gotten to the door. Her outfit was nearly the same as her twins; the only real difference was that her shirt was Navy blue.

"Thanks Naruto, I will put this on the counter and be out in a sec.," Sasuke thanked. She went back inside opening the bag at the same time. Inside was a small book that didn't look like something Naruko or Naruto would have. The cover was black and only black, but Naruto and Naruko always had orange and yellow things. Sasuke took the book out of the bag and saw that there was a small note attached to it. It read:

_Hay Sasuke, Hitake. I know how you guys are always looking for stuff to remind you of your family and everything. It has been a while and I don't know if you guys have gotten the courage yet to go through your sister's room, I know quite well you both have raided you brothers room. When you guys were gone on a mission, I decided to have a look around at you sisters room. It seemed like it would have nothing special, but as I looked closer she kept this under her mattress. This was all I found, though I didn't look long, and it is all I took. I have read it once and it didn't make much sense to me so it may make sense to you guys. I will be able to see you guys latter to night so till then. _

_Naruko _

So this was Senatae's...I wish I knew where she was, Sasuke thought to herself...

The twelve year old Sasuke started to look back at the last time she had actually seen her sister...

_**"Itachi! What are you doing?!" a distressed voice came into her mind, "I just found Hitake, and now Sasuke?! I thought you said that you couldn't hurt them?" **_

_**"Senatae this isn't the time, you know that! You know why this was done, yet you are acting childish!" the voice of her older brother came right into her head too. The two were twins yet their father had treated her sister as if she wasn't alive. **_

_**"I don't know if I can do this!" Senatae voice cried. **_

_**"Senatae you are next... I have to kill you too," Itachi's voice said. She could tell that he was trying to keep his voice emotionless but sadness could be heard. **_

_**"What?!?!" Senatae exclaimed not even trying to hide her shock. **_

_**"You are one of biggest threats with what you have, and with Orochimaru after you it just makes you an even bigger target. And we were the causes for the war at four! Do you really want another war like that?" Itachi said completely losing his cool. **_

_**"If you really have to kill me then you are going to have to do it with force... and just to tell you, I haven't used nearly as much chakra as you have," Senatae replied, but it sounded different, evil. Then even though it was only in mind Sasuke could feel the chakra surround her, it was evil but yet she knew it. She could feel Senatae's own chakra, along with the charka from her curse mark, but that was natural when she used it during battles like she did against Naruko. (She had tried to leave the village before, but Naruko had brought her back by fighting her, but he didn't realize that Sasuke had been there as well, seeing him use a chakra that she hadn't seen before, the Gobi she later learned, and seeing her sister change too, she had used her curse mark but it was different, she grew a lot darker in skin color and her hair grew longer and changed color too. The changes didn't stop though, soon her eyes were weird too, the white part had turned black and the blacks of her eyes turned yellow, only to change to the sharingan. The biggest change though was the fact that after Naruko tried to attack her, Senatae had grown wings, Sasuke had learned that this was from getting a different stage in her curse mark, but she was only four, so it still freaked her out.) There was something else though, something that Sasuke had never felt before, some kind of chakra was taking over, something very strong, and very evil. **_

_**"Senatae, what are you- Do you even know what you are doing?!" Itachi exclaimed, utter fear in his voice. **_

_**"Yeah, I am going to prove that I am no push over like the rest of our family!" She shouted. That was the last time Sasuke heard her sister, but unfortunately not the last time she saw her brother. About a month ago Sasuke and Hitake ran into their brother and both of them ended up in a coma for a week. **_

"Sasuke! I thought you said that you would only be gone for a second?" said Naruto's voice from outside. Slowly the young girl came back to reality and saw that she was staring at the book in the middle of the kitchen. Quickly she sat it down and ran out the door to the rest of her squad.

"Sorry I sort of zoned out there for a while," the raven-haired girl apologized.

"So Sasuke what was in the package?" Naruto asked.

"Um nothing...let's go, Kakashi-sensei is probably waiting for us," Sasuke answered trying to change the subject.

"Sasuke this is Kakashi-sensei we are talking about do you really think that he would really be on time? Now what was in the package?" Sakura said.

"Well it was something that is important..." Sasuke answered not really wanting to tell them. Sakura and Naruto had not yet learned about their family and what really happened. They were told that it was just some kind out illness that wiped out the Uchiha's not the fact that Itachi, the twins own older brother, had butchered off their clan. Yeah that is sort of a big difference.

"Sasuke I am going to go see. Is that ok?" Hitake asked.

"Yeah I guess though I would rather you wait till after we meet with Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke answered.

"Ok, let's go!" Naruto shouted racing off to the field where they were to meet.

"That idiot...." Sakura said under her breath as she ran after her annoying teammate. The two Uchihas raced after them so that they wouldn't be considered last.

When they got there all they were going to do was wait...again, so this time Hitake took the time to show off how strong he was to Sakura, while Sasuke showed off her smarts to Naruto. Hitake was the strongest genin there was without using chakra, even the stronger then most chunin, but he was nearly as stupid as Naruto. Sasuke on the other hand was nearly as smart as Shikamaru, but was one of the weakest genin when it came to tijutsu. Both of them really didn't know how to use genjutsu yet, they were the only genin to know how to do fire and lightning style jutsu, and their sharingan didn't help the other genin at all to catch up.

"Yo," Kakashi said popping up out of nowhere.

"About time Kakashi-sensei, you are three hours late," Sakura informed her teacher.

"I was on my way here when a fire broke out at the orphanage, and I had to put it out," Kakashi lied.

"Save it sensei," Hitake said.

"If it really happened you should have let the place burn down..." Sasuke commented remembering her time there was not too good, and how the people there were really mean to her, Naruto, and Naruko.

"Why Sasuke?" Hitake asked not aware of what his sister went through after the massacre.

"While you were in the Sand Village having the time of your life, I was there having the worst time of my life," Sasuke said.

"Well I didn't mean to go there!" Hitake exclaimed.

"I know you wandered there on accident became friends with Gaara, came back here for the chunin exams then became a part of our team again making Gaara really pissed at me, and I think we all know the rest of the chunin exams after that," Sasuke ranted on just to annoy Hitake.

"Well sorry! I didn't think that he would actually attack you to that extent and that you two would get into that big of a fight!" Hitake shouted back.

"Guys will you stop and listen to what I have to say," Kakashi said.

"Fine... I guess..." Sasuke said annoyed at her brother.

"Sure," Hitake said just as annoyed with her sister.

"Ok, in the next three days our squad will be going on a B-rank mission to do some scouting. It is dangerous territory so that is what makes it B-rank," Kakashi explained, "So go get yourself ready for the upcoming week." Then their sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura quickly ran home without saying anything for once.

"ASOME A B-RANK MISSION!!!!!" Naruto shouted.

"We better get home and pack are bags Hitake. Naruto you and your brother can come over at around 6:00 ok," Sasuke said.

"Ok," Naruto replied, "See ya." And he ran to go to his house to tell his brother the news and the plans.

The two Uchihas were left to go home and pack, but Sasuke knew there was also another topic to talk about. The book.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok… What is in the book I wonder? And I bet you are also thinking, why does Naruto have a brother? And why is Sasuke a girl with a twin brother named Hitake? And also why does Itachi have a twin? Well my sister and I thought about it and we always love the couple NaruSasu, and the pair SasuSaku is like loved by a friend of ours so we wanted to make that pair too, so we made Hitake and Sasuke like from the show, only one smart and one strong, so the pairs could be made. NaruSasu and HitaSaku. Senatae and Itachi were made because I personally love Itachi and his moves, but I am a girl, so I created her, and their team, Naruko, Naruto's bro, and Inarea, Sakura's sis. Those pairs are NaruSena and ItaIna. So yeah, I hope that sort of answers those questions. Thankx for reading I am coming out with the next chapter her soon, hopefully.


	2. The Book

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but if I did Itachi would have never died, but he is dead so I don't own Naruto. Poor Itachi. V_V

**The Book**

_December, 14 2003:_

_So many people have looked at the Uchiha clan as very strong and very skilled, but there are always those few that think that those clans that are very skilled are also very dangerous to the well being of a village. That was what started it... all of this commotion, and planning. I wish that none of this was happening... why does it have to be us? When did all of these problems accrue? Mother and Father say that it has always been this way and that we are the only people that are keeping it from getting worse... if only they knew the truth. It is killing me to keep this a secret, and I don't trust to write it here on account that someone might find it, and that would be too dangerous. It will be war if this keeps going, and I have already dealt with that before, and the twins are too young to deal with that, I was too young. Well Sasuke and Hitake are trying to kill Itachi again... heehee they are too cute, so pure,... I better try and save my idiot twin brother...I'll write again soon..._

"So that was what you were talking about confusing Naruko," Sasuke said after she finished reading the passage in the book. She was really trying not to cry from reading something written by her sister that talked about how she and her brother were at that age. She thought about what it might be about, but she couldn't figure it out. She had turned to random page in the book so the passages before might hold some clues on what it meant.

"Yeah, I really didn't understand, but how did you read the very one that I read?" Naruko asked. His hair was lying on his forehead without his headband holding it up. His brother and he looked too much alike, and their names were too close too. Naruko was wearing his normal orange jumpsuit, it was nearly the same as Naruto's but the parts that were blue on Naruto's jacket, were black on Naruko's.

"There was something about this one," Sasuke answered, "There are parts on the page that are wrinkled like she had cried when writing this."

"I think that was why I read it too," Naruko replied. He looked at Hitake to see if he was going to talk, but when he looked at the twelve year old, all he saw was his back. "Hitake are you ok?"

"Mmmmhh," Hitake answered weirdly, "I...I just needed to turn around."

"Hitake are you crying?" Sasuke asked knowing that even though he hated there sister, he missed her too, and hearing those words were pretty big. To write something good and sweet about them when she never would think that they would find this and read this was pretty big to him.

"No, I am not crying..." Hitake answered trying to defend himself, "I just am trying to figure it out what she is talking about to."

"Hitake, why are you crying? It is just something that was written a long time ago," Naruto asked not aware of the importance.

"Naruto this isn't just some dumb writing from a long time ago!" Hitake yelled at the blonde not afraid to show that his face was stained with red streaks from crying, "This was written by my sister! Don't you even remember her! I mean you came over every day pretty much!"

"Well sorry, I thought that you hated her!" Naruto shouted back.

"I did, but that was before-" Hitake couldn't continue for the fear of crying again.

"Before what?" Naruto shouted. Naruto wasn't told the truth of what had happened. None of the people in Sasuke's and Hitake's age group did. Naruko was really the only person from Senatae's and Itachi's old "rookie ten" that came around, and he made sure never to bring anything about their family up.

"Naruto, stop yelling at Hitake," the eldest of the group shouted at his younger brother, "It is about time that you found out about what really happened with these two's lives."

"What really happened?" Naruto asked.

"Come with me," Naruko said indicating Naruto to follow him to the kitchen.

After a few minutes both of them came out, Naruko with a very serious look on his face and Naruto with a very shocked, almost sad face. "I-I am sorry Hitake, I would have never said that if I knew," Naruto apologized.

"It's fine Naruto, you didn't know," Hitake said, but he was looking at the book that was now on the coffee table in front of them, "let's just start this book from the beginning,"

"Yeah," Sasuke said, "Hey I just noticed this, but this was written about three months before the incident, while they were acting weird and all,"

"You're right, it was during all that!" Hitake exclaimed, "Maybe we can find out why."

"What do you mean by they were acting weird guys?" Naruto asked.

"Senatae had stopped fighting with father for one thing, and Itachi was getting in fights with everyone in the clan, even father," Sasuke explained. This was strange behavior for Senatae and Itachi because there was pretty much no day that Senatae and their father didn't fight, and it was very rare when Itachi and father fought.

"Wow, that is strange...wow," Naruto agreed. Naruko had already known his teammates strange behavior while they were on missions.

Picking up the book from its sitting place, Sasuke turned to the first page. It was filled with a lot of writings and pictures by a young four-year-old Senatae. Looking at it Sasuke realized how much her sister had changed from when she was four to her years of 13 and 14. Then she was happy and cheerful, but as she grew older her mood changed to being very gloomy and confusing, always masking her feelings with anger, never wanting to let anyone in. "I think that we might have to take turns reading this," Sasuke commented.

"Sure. I think that would probably be the best," Naruko agreed knowing that at some parts it may be hard for the two to read the pages written by their missing sister.

"Ok... let's start this-wait," Sasuke interrupted herself to notice the drawings, "Hitake can you draw a flower real quick?"

Not knowing what the point was Hitake agreed and found a piece of paper and a pen. "Ok what am I drawing again?" He asked.

"A flower."

"Ok," Hitake said sort of confused. He started to draw and right away his twin could tell what it was going to be like. Terrible.

"Oh my Gosh," Sasuke said after the picture had been finished, "You draw worse than a four-year-old!"

"What? Let me see that," Hitake shouted wanting to know what she was comparing his picture to. As soon as he saw the picture in the first page he could see just how pathetic he drew. The picture in front of him was a beautifully detailed white rose. "H-how could a four-year-old draw this?"

"I don't know but it is far better than what you or me could draw," Sasuke commented, "Anyway, let me start to read this first, then it will be Naruko, then Hitake, then Naruto if he wants to, if not then me. Ok?"

"Ok," everyone agreed. Sasuke looked for the first passage of writing in the mess of pictures and random words written all over the place. Finally she found it, and she started to read the passage out loud:

_June 9, 1994:_

_I just got this book a few minutes ago fer my buwthday! I can't beweive it though thince I got it fwom daddy who doesn't weally wike me that much. :( I aint going to let that get me down though! I weally don't know what to write though, so I guess I will just dwaw some more. Bye-bye! XD_

"Wow Thenatae-I mean Senatae really didn't write well at four," Sasuke said after reading the passage.

"Yeah, really," Hitake agreed.

"She wrote like she talked, but I guess I am reading the next one," Naruko said taking the book from Sasuke. He looked for the next written passage and it was on the next page, but the date was four months latter and Naruko knew the date well.

_October 28, 1994:_

_Why is this happening? Me, Itachi, and a boy named Nawuko were all moved to a big locked up place, and it was weally scawy. Nawuko is two years oldew than me and Itachi, but even he was scared. This guy even twied to gwab me, but befowe he got to me he got a buwnch of kunai thwown into his thide. I is weally scawed that I is going to get taken by some stwanger. DX The bwight thing is that Mommy and daddy awe ok... at least that is what the people awe telling me and Itachi...I stiwl worry about them though... I have to go now. We are getting moved to a "safew place" as they call it, so bye till then..._

"This is the date right before your sister was almost taken from the village by the enemy in the third great ninja war," Naruko said after he finished reading.

"What? I never knew that," Sasuke said a little shocked from what Naruko just stated.

"Yeah, and I will bet that the next chapter will be after that, she will be even more scared," Naruko assumed emotionlessly looking down at the book that was still in front of him.

"I guess I will be the one to read that," Hitake commented holding out his hand for Naruko to put the book in it. The problem was that Naruko wasn't paying attention to him. In fact Naruko was lost in a memory of the war; the memory of when Senatae was taken.

"**Senatae the people told us to stay hewe!" Itachi's voice shouted at his twin. He hadn't really learned to annunciate his R's yet.**

"**Itachi I am just going to take a peek of what is outside, gowsh," Senatae yelled back at her brother from the ledge that she was on, her speech was the same as her brothers, W's for the R's. The ledge was right below a window about six feet above the ground, and Senatae had climbed a series of other ledges to get up there since there was nothing to stack up, plus that was too noisy and she didn't want the guards to see what she was doing. **_I should have stopped her then,_ Naruko thought in his head while the memory played itself in his head, _I should have told her to get down, or something bad was going to happen. But I didn't._

"**Do you think that is very safe?" Naruko had asked instead.**

"**I don't know, but my thister is too stubbown to listen to anyone," Itachi said back looking up at his sister as she looked out the window. Naruko was looking up at her too and that was when he saw his new friends face turn to a look of horror.**

"**Senatae, what is wrong?" Naruko asked.**

"**There-there all dead!" Senatae stammered, "I can't-I can't watch this-" She suddenly started to scream, and what happened next I wasn't surprised. All of the sudden the wall in which Senatae had been standing on was suddenly in a puff of smoke and debris, and Senatae was on the ground in front of me unconscious from the fall and hurt too. I couldn't think strait and then there was this guy that I had never seen before standing in front of us. **

"**Ah… now I see where they are protecting them, I will have to bring more of my fellow teammates to get the other two but for now this little girl is ok," The man spoke to himself, and I think to us a little bit, but it didn't matter. All I was thinking about was to get Senatae away from him, and that chance was slowly slipping away. The man was starting to pick the unconscious girl up. Naruko had quickly thought and ran up and bit the man on the leg, but when the guy felt the small bite of the six year old through his pants he simply kicked the boy off and ran out the hole. Naruko though slowly fell into unconsciousness from the impact, and when he awoke again Itachi and him were in another hideout and his head had been bandaged up. The one person that he wanted to see though was nowhere in sight, **_**where was Senatae? **_**Naruko had thought.**

"**Itachi, where is your sister?" Naruko said to Itachi who was sitting next to him.**

"**Nawuko, you'we awake!" Itachi exclaimed after hearing his friend, "I heawd that Senatae had been found almost out of the village walking like she was asleep, but she is being bwought hew as soon as possible. I was so scawed because you were asleep and she was gone, I was the only one awake fow about fouw houws!"**

"**Itachi are you ok?" Naruko asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine but awe you ok, you wewe thwown weally hawd by that guy!" Itachi answered.**

"**I am fine too, so now we just have to wait till Senatae gets here and then we are going to be a-ok! Got it Itachi?" Naruko responded.**

"**OK!" Itachi exclaimed. At that moment in fact the doors had burst open and a weird guy in a kitty cat mask came in carrying the black-hair minor. Her hair was in her face so the two couldn't see if she was awake or not, but by the way that she really didn't fight to be held, Naruko thought that she was probably asleep.**

**The cat-faced person quickly put her on an available bad, and the Medical Nin worked to make sure that she had no broken bones or any other injuries. After fixing the ones that she had they left her alone and that was that. Naruko had gone to ask Itachi something but he quickly saw that the young boy had fallen asleep, and soon Naruko fallowed him and fell asleep as well.**

"Naruko!" Hitake shouted at the twenty-year-old.

"What Hitake?" Naruko said after coming out of his memory.

"I have been yelling at you for the past five minutes for you to give me the book," Hitake replied annoyed.

"Sorry I got lost in a thought for a while, here you go," Naruko said giving over the book.

"Thank you, now where were we," Hitake mumbled looking for the next passage, "here it is."

_October 29, 1994:_

_I'm so scawed!!!!!!!!!! I was just looking out the window and thewe wewe people evewywhewe but they were all dead, then thewe was this huge boom and then I wemembew falling then evewthing went black. When I woke up this guy was cawwying me, and I didn't even know him! I twied to get away, but all he did was make it so that I couldn't hit him, I finally gave up, but when he had to put me down I saw someone tell me to come over thewe, I could tell that they wewe on my side because thewe headband was the same as daddy's. They then told me to wun in some diwection so I did. Once I tuwned my back though, I heawd the guy that had had me scweam in pain and the sound of metal hit skin. The guy was dead but I wasn't going to stop wunning, I had to stawt walking but I still didn't stop till I got back to the village. I walked for a while too, I think I might have fallen asleep walking, I don't know. But when I woke up, Itachi and Nawuko were by me so I was happy again. I am still scawed that it will happen again, so when I see mommy and daddy again I won't leave theiw side! Nevew Evew! XO_

"Wow… That is weird," Naruto said after Hitake finished, "I guess you were right Naruko-nii-san."

"Yeah, unfortunately," Naruko moped. He couldn't look at his brother or the raven haired Uchihas, the fact that she was so traumatized by that experience that she wouldn't want to leave her father's side ever, He started to realize how Sasuke and Hitake had felt after the massacre.

Naruko stared at the hallway that lead to the bedrooms of both pairs of twins. Hitake's room was visible and clearly a mess. Sasuke's room was just as obvious, but her room was clearly kept in order. The older two's doors were too far down the hall to be seen, but Naruko already knew that if their rooms were able to be seen the doors were closed anyway.

Then an idea started to form inside Naruko's head, so he got up and started down that corridor.

"Naruko, where are you going?" Sasuke asked her sister's former teammate though he didn't answer her question.

"What are you doing, Naruko turn on the light," Hitake shouted down the hall when the blonde was no longer visible in the darkness.

"Come on we better follow him," Sasuke told her brother. She got up and started down to the rooms farther down, but before she did she turned on a light, and saw that Naruko was gone.

"Naruko-nii-san, where did you go?" Naruto worriedly asked after coming up behind Sasuke and Hitake. As they got farther down the hall though, Sasuke could tell where he was going.

"Naruko I don't think it is a very good idea to go in there, not now at least," she said hoping that he would agree and just come out and they could just go back to reading the journal, but she knew that that wasn't going to be the case. They were already going past their parent's rooms, and the rooms of their brother and sister was just a few feet away.

"Sasuke, where is he? Don't tell me he actually thinks that we are going to go through the room now," Hitake asked afraid of the answer.

"I think that we are going to have to go through it once and for all Hitake," Sasuke answered. The raven-haired girl's obsidian eyes staring straight ahead of her, she was almost afraid to turn her head for the fear of seeing memories of when this hall was in constant use.

The group soon came to the door of Uchiha Itachi, multiple cuts and holes were in the door from Hitake and Sasuke releasing anger. Other than that though it looked like it had always been used, but that was because the twins had made sure to always go through it over and over again for something more to crack their brother's insane mind.

Once they passed that room though, the only room left was the second eldest Uchiha sibling, Uchiha Senatae. The door was visible, but it had obviously not been used for a long time. The light was on in the room from Naruko being inside, but it was like a smoky looking light from all the dust that had built up.

Naruko was standing in front of Senatae's dresser searching through one of the drawers, but he had looked up once the trio had made it inside the room. "I guess we are going to have to finish reading tomorrow," Naruko said smirking a little bit. There was something in his eye that Sasuke and Hitake could tell was going to make sure that they didn't leave until every nook and cranny had been looked at. The twins looked at each other as if they were protesting to each other instead of Naruko, and started to look. _This is going to be a long night, _thought Sasuke.

Ok so for those who don't know, Nii-san mean older brother and Nii-chan means older sister. So what will they find inside Senatae's room? I hope you like it so far, I am really into this story now. The next chapter is going to be called, A Room with a Secret. Yeah I really suck at making titles and names for chapters. Oh Yeah I have recently found out that Itachi was really born 1982, and Sasuke was really born 1988, well this story has their birthdays being June 9, 1990 and July 23, 1996, so yeah it is a little different, so don't comment on that please.


	3. A Room with a Secret

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto all of Senju leaders would be dead. EXPESIALLY DANZO!!!!!!! But sense this sadly isn't true Naruto is owned by Mr. Kishimoto. T_T

A Room with a Secret

"Hey look here!" Hitake shouted, even though he didn't need to. The raven-haired boy was pointing to a frame that was lying down so you couldn't see the picture inside it.

The picture was one of Senatae's and Itachi's squad, Naruko on the far right, Senatae on the far left, Inarea next to Naruko, Itachi next to Senatae, and their sensei, Sakumo Hatake, better known as Konoha's White Fang, behind all of them. Inarea was pulling off a really cheesy smile, while Itachi was just giving a smile that he would always give for pictures, the "I really wish that I was somewhere else but I guess I have to smile" smile. Senatae and Naruko had Sakumo's hand on their head, Senatae looked annoyed and was sort of glaring at something to the left, and Naruko looked like he was annoyed with Senatae just as much and was glaring at her. They all looked like a normal team though. That was why it was such a shock for all of the leaders to find out that so much was happening to the team.

"Wow Hitake great job. You found Senatae's team picture that was just lying there in the open," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"But look," Hitake said trying to make it sound like he didn't just pick up the first thing that he saw, "the glass is broken.

"You're right," Sasuke said looking through the dust that had settled on to it. There was a long scratch going right through the picture cutting Senatae away from the rest of the others. "I wonder how long that has been there."

"I think this might have happened when she left," Naruko answered, "I mean when she tried to leave the first time and we went and brought her back."

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked.

"Because when I was in the hospital afterwards, and Itachi came in to ask if I was ok, he said that Senatae had slammed the door to her room before coming out to tell your parents a story for why she needed to go outside," Naruko explained.

"Oh, so when she slammed the door the picture fell and cracked," Hitake replied.

"Yeah, pretty much," Naruko answered.

"But Senatae had kept asking for mother and father to get her glass for the picture, why would it be down for so long?" Sasuke asked.

"I think that your sister was going to try and leave again," Naruko responded.

"Why do you think that?" Sasuke said confused by the answer.

"Well remember what that passage said? We are the only people keeping it from getting worse," Naruko said quoting the book, "It will be war if this keeps going, maybe she meant her staying in the village."

"You're probably right, but why would she put the picture down?" Hitake asked this time.

"To much to see what she would be missing when she left maybe. She didn't really seem to talk to anyone before the incident," Naruko responded. He started getting tired of answering all of the questions.

"I guess that would be true," Hitake said.

"Ok, I guess we will find out when we read the journal," Naruto commented.

"Yeah, I guess we should start looking again," Sasuke said concluding the momentary break, and that was the last thing that anyone said for the next two hours. At least that is if you count Naruto's stomach growling extremely loud.

"I guess this is a good time for us to get some food," Naruko said.

"Yeah I guess so, Naruto do you think that you can go get us some ramen?" Sasuke asked since he and Naruko were the two that went to eat ramen every meal.

"But Sasuke you know I hate ramen!" Hitake shouted in distress.

""HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE RAMEN?!?!" Naruto and Naruko asked simultaneously. Well really it wasn't asking it was sort of demanding. Naruko is more mature that Naruto, but when it comes to ramen both are as mature as a two year old.

"Ummm, I just don't," Hitake answered. The two literally looked like they were going to bust a blood vessel they were so mad with that response.

"Hitake, instant ramen is one of the fastest meals that are actually warm. It is so handy how can you not like it?" Naruko stated.

"Because it tastes terrible. It is like eating cardboard that has been soaked in water," Hitake explained.

"It does not!" the two Uzimakis shouted defending their precious ramen.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"DOES NOT!"

"DOES TOO!"

"DOES NOT!!!"

"DOES TOO!!!"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!?!?!" Sasuke shouted to get the idiots to stop their stupid fight.

"NO!!!!" the boys yelled back.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked ready to kill them for the answer that they just gave her.

"I-I mean that, I um, I am going to shut up now," Hitake stuttered aware of his twins terrible temper, but it wasn't the worse temper he had ever dealt with. Senatae's temper would sometimes make their father cower in fear.

"You better be sorry," Sasuke agreed, "Now Naruto go get the ramen so we can eat something, I mean it is midnight and we haven't even eaten anything."

"Ok I will go right now!" Naruto says running out the door almost running into wall as well.

"Hmph…I still don't like the idea, but I guess I will go with it," Hitake said stubbornly. The group then had to wait for another hour just for Naruto to get back to the house with the food. To the note of how much food he bought, well let's just say that there was enough food for the entire rookie ten.

"Gosh Naruto did you get enough food?" Sasuke asked.

"ALL RIGHT!!!!!!" Naruko shouted digging into the buffet of ramen placed in front of him. Naruto didn't even bother to reply and started digging in as well.

"I guess we should start eating too before these hogs eat it all, though I don't even think that is possible," Hitake commented, "but I think that we should head into the kitchen first."

"Yeah, come on guys!" Sasuke shouted at the two Uzimakis stuffing their faces full of noodles, pork, and some sorts of vegetables, but the moment that they got to the dining table though they just continued with this very act.

When Sasuke and Hitake were finished with their ramen, Hitake like to eat so he had about four bowls, and Sasuke was hungry so she had two bowls too, they left their guests to go digging around their Nii-Chan's room again.

They search for a while without talking; only hearing the noises of their visitors. That is until Sasuke started to go through Senatae's bed. The covers were black like Senatae liked, but it had the crest of the Uchihas on it. There really didn't seem like anything was different about it, but when she lifted up the pillow she could already see that she was dead wrong.

"Hitake go get Naruko and go tell him to hurry up and get in here. I found something big," Sasuke told her brother. He followed her directions and brought the somewhat slaphappy twenty-year-old to his former girlfriend's room to let Sasuke tell them what she had found.

"Look," Sasuke said pointing to the area where the pillow used to be. Lying there were two small bottles, both half filled with pills. The label on one container read anti-depressants, and the other pills read pain relievers.

"What the heck," Naruko said picking up the two bottles, "why would she need these?"

"I don't know, but I was hoping you would have an answer for that," Sasuke said.

"I never knew Senatae to be depressed, and the pain relievers might be for some kind of injury," Naruko said trying to find some way to put the puzzle pieces together.

"She did seem to act a little happier than normal, but then her and Itachi got into a fight about something making her stop. That was after Shisui's funeral" Hitake said thinking back to that fight.

**The look of the Uchiha district soon started to fade into view. The bright colors of the lanterns and houses made it almost like a dream compared to how it was now. **

**Hitake was sitting on the bench near the academy waiting for the teacher to finish grading his homework. But the teacher really didn't look like he was very pleased with the grade that he was about to be handing out.**

"**Hitake you are extremely strong, but I wish that you would try as hard just as hard to study as you do training. Here you go and I would try getting some tutoring from you sister," Iruka said annoyed. **

"**Sorry sensei, I really do try, but which sister are you talking about?" Hitake asked wondering if his teacher thought the same way as everyone else seemed to think.**

"**Well you older sister knows a thing or two, but she is probably busy, so you could probably make a deal with your twin. She helps you study, you help her train," Iruka answered. **_**Yep he think the same as everyone else, Senatae and Itachi were one of the best students that went to the academy and we should be just like them. Man that really gets annoying. **_**Hitake thought to himself.**

"**Will do Iruka-sensei," Hitake said running home. Sasuke already had a head start on chores so he needed to hurry up and get home. **

**When he got to the entrance of the district he made his way to his house, but when he got to the side of his house he could hear someone yelling. He quickly put his books down and ran to the forest in the back of his house.**

"**Senatae why are you using this stuff?" He heard his brother ask. Finding a good tree to hide behind, he watched his siblings fight.**

"**Well unlike you I have to go to him, you just have to go and watch that idiot. I need those to keep my head strait," Senatae shouted back.**

"**If you keep taking these you aren't going to be able to finish the mission. Senatae I am just trying to make sure that you don't do anything crazy," Itachi said trying to be sensible.**

"**What and what we are doing now isn't?" Senatae asked sounding a little flustered.**

"**Senatae that is different and you know it now just agree that you won't take them," Itachi said very seriously.**

"**Fine, I won't. Hitake you can come out behind that tree now, we are done fighting, so what do you want?" Senatae asked him.**

"**Well I heard fighting and I came to see what it was," Hitake said coming out from behind the tree.**

"**Well we you have heard us fight before so this shouldn't surprise you, now go do your chores. We are heading in now." Senatae replied grabbing something from Itachi and heading back to the house. Itachi looked like he wasn't finished with the fight, but started to follow anyway so Hitake did too. **_**What was that all about? Sure I have heard them fight but not like this? I'll ask some other time, but not now. **_**Hitake thought to himself. The rest of the day seemed to be normal after that, so Hitake really didn't bother to think about it anymore. The memory just fell into the back of his mind not to be brought back up until now.**

"Well I guess then this is just another question to be figured out later," Naruko stated.

"Yeah, and maybe it will be answered when we read the book," Sasuke agreed.

"Probably, but I think it is time that we turn in about now," Hitake said between a yawn.

"Looks like it, I guess I grab Naruto and we will head home. I think that you guys should rest up tomorrow, well today umm, you get what I mean," Naruko stammered trying to get the right words, "I really hate early mornings. It is like three in the morning and I have a mission in two days."

"So do we, and it is a B-rank mission," Hitake stated.

"Cool, I hope you guys will have some help," Naruko said. His face was in a sort of smile that looked like he was hiding something, but before either of the twins could ask the Uzimakis were out the door.

"Well, good night Hitake," Sasuke said heading to her clean room.

"Yeah, good night sis," Hitake said walking in the direction of his filthy room. There were about fifty pillows on the ground and another twenty on his bed making the majority of the mess, "Stupid fan girls and their pillows."

"I so laugh at you," Sasuke snickered.

"SHUT UP!" Hitake shouted slamming his door to prove that he was done talking.

Yeah I had to end it weird, I wanted to finish before I left, so yeah… Till next time… The Mission.


	4. The Mission

Ok...I'm sorry that I had cut the last chapter so suddenly… I was in a rush to finish and well yeah… There are a few words that to some may not be considered appropriate…I know how I have my story rated but come on… There will also be some swearing in an upcoming chapter too… well maybe more than one… but nothing to extreme like the F-word…hopefully…so yeah… if you want me to change the ratings just tell me in a comment… Thanks! XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… never will…If I did Sakura would be dead along with Ino...Sorry I really don't like them…

The Mission

It had been two days since the Uchihas and Uzimakis had last seen each other, and Naruto had taken that short limited time to decide that he wasn't going to leave his older brother to go on the mission.

"NO!!!!! I'M NOT GOING!" the tantrum throwing twelve-year-old shouted at the two raven haired eleven-and-a' half-year-olds trying to get him to leave his room.

"Naruto, I'm going to start calling you Mr. Clingy again!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto. When Naruto was little , as in like five-years-old, he had a problem with clinging to people that he go to know, and since Sasuke and Hitake knew Naruto and Naruko and they were constantly at their house Sasuke had given Naruto that nickname. It drove him insane to the point that he stopped clinging to people's legs.

"NO, anything but that!" Naruto shouted not wanting to bring back the annoying name.

"Then stop this!" Hitake shouted at him.

"Fine, where's my brother anyway? He hasn't come out of his room," Naruto said in an almost whining voice.

Naruko, who had been completely oblivious to the whole temper tantrum, slowly walked out of his room. His black headband was tied so that is fit on his forehead, the loose ends hanging down behind him though they didn't get past his shoulders, and his bright blonde hair was laying down surprisingly well, as Sasuke looked closer she could see that the color in his hair was a bit dingier, and it wasn't just the light. Plus, there was something about how he was acting that seemed off too, almost like he had heard some really bad news.

"Naruko, what's wrong?" the twins and the former Mr. Clingy asked at the same time.

"You look like when you first found out that Senatae left," Sasuke commented really worried for her friend.

"Well it was supposed to be a secret, but I just got a massage from Kakashi, and we need to be at the main gates in five minutes. Oh, and bring your supplies for the mission too," Naruko answered, depression in his voice.

"Oh, um, ok then," Hitake replied. Quickly the younger three their bags and headed for the gates like they were supposed to do, but they still weren't sure what to expect really.

"Good you came," Kakashi said when he saw the three rookies, "I've been waiting."

"Wait, you were waiting for us?!" Sasuke, Hitake, and Naruto exclaimed simultaneously. As they looked around though, they could see they weren't alone; Sakura and her sister Inarea waited at the desks where two other ninja were waiting obviously on patrol.

Sasuke unfortunately knew Inarea very well from when their nii-chan's old team would come to their house. To everyone but Itachi the pink-haired devil was vile, nasty, and would kill to be around Itachi, but according to Senatae she was really useless other than for her medical ninjutsu. This was exactly like Sakura except that unlike Inarea, Sakura had no medical ninjutsu so she was even more useless. Inarea had though, over the month that had gone by with Tsunade being Hokage Inarea had been going through some training, so maybe she had shown some of that training to her younger sister.

"_Something's off with everyone" _Sasuke thought to herself. The Harunos seemed to be trying hard not to show that they were worried about something, and Naruko, who had gotten there a little after the other three, was also acting this way now. Though Kakashi just seemed to be a little worried, but it wasn't for himself.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Sasuke asked the group who wasn't really talking at all.

Kakashi look at the youngest two there, and the one that acted the youngest very seriously, but not so to scare them, but to prepare them for what he was about to say, "Well some more information on the mission has come, and well the area that we are looking at is supposedly around Orochimaru's current base."

"So, we'll be able to kill the guy for murdering the Third?" Naruto asked. That was what the other two were thinking too.

"_What's so important about this guy that's making them act this way?" _Hitake thought to himself.

"Sasuke, Hitake, your sister is with Orochimaru. If we find the base, we find Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Senatae," Naruko said answering all the questions that were going through the two Uchihas' heads, but he also made knew questions sprout in their minds. _There sister was training with the person who had killed the Third, why in the world would she do a thing like that? Had she gone insane when the clan was killed? Did she even know what she was doing? What the hell's going on?!_

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Hitake who was having just as hard of time understanding the words that made their way out of Naruko's and Kakashi's mouth, "Are you saying that are sister, who had no right to even leave, is staying with the same creep who murdered the Third Hokage?"

"Yes Hitake, I know how hard this must be, and we really aren't sure why she would do this either, but you must know that this now makes her an S-rank criminal. In other words, we have two options if we run into her," Kakashi started to explain. Sasuke and Hitake didn't really want to know what the options were, "Either we capture her and put her in a highly secured area, or we kill her there and prevent any accidents on the way."

Sasuke and Hitake could reply to that statement. Kill their own sister, it was impossible! Neither Sasuke nor Hitake were strong enough to even lay a scratch on Itachi, and Senatae matched Itachi in strength and smarts. Kakashi was strong, but even he got put in a coma for a week with Itachi's sharingan. Sure Naruko was strong, but the last time that him and Senatae fought, well it really didn't turn out well, and Senatae was playing around in the beginning too.

"Are-are you kidding me?" Sasuke stuttered trying to comprehend the fact, "How in the world do you expect us to capture Senatae, or even kill her at that?! Do you remember the last time that Senatae fought anyone? She nearly killed them, and she wasn't even trying!!" Sasuke was about as calm as an adult elephant was small, but who could blame her? Sasuke actually looked to Sakura like she was about to have a panic attack, and to someone who hates the person it is about to happen to, that is one of the most hilarious things in the world. Therefore, Sakura was trying her hardest not to break out into a fit of laughter. (Sorry if that sort of broke the mood, but I just had to put that in. I really don't know why either.)

"Sasuke I know this is very hard for you to comprehend. I mean the last time you saw your sister she was pretty close to you and you probably even thought you knew her like a book. But think about this, your sister was the one who did so many things when she was little. Do **you** remember what she did at age ten?" Naruko asked making a very valid point which made Sasuke a little angry.

"_He's right. No matter what I say, he-he's right. I thought I knew everything about her, but she was doing the same thing as Itachi. Playing me and Hitake right into her web of lies. Was my whole life a lie? Naruko and Naruto weren't so maybe-hopefully. No." _Sasuke thought to herself. She felt as if she was going to cry, and by the looks of it, so was Hitake.

"We could always try to look at the bright side," Inarea butted in, "The chances of actually finding Orochimaru's base is very unlikely. I mean we are looking at a 5 meter radius from the camp."

"But the headsets won't reach that far," Naruto commented having used the sets before.

"That's why there's going to be a jonin with every genin, Sasuke and Hitake you guys' will probably be on one group seeing as you two work so well together, and at least one of my ninja hounds," Kakashi explained as he preformed the signs for his sealing jutsu. Then in just a puff of smoke, eight ninken appeared.

The ninken consisted of a large bulldog named Bull, a tan furred dog that wore bandages around his neck and chin named Ūhei, a little dog with a headband on its forehead named Guruko, a small white dog named Urushi, a medium sized dog that wore black sunglasses named Akino, a dark brown haired dog with a crest of fur on top of his head named Shiba, a small dog with 忍 meaning shinobi on his forehead and dark rings around his eyes named Biscuit, and finally a small pug named Pakkun.

"Yo Kakashi what's up?" Pakkun asked once he saw Kakashi.

"Hey we are on a mission and as it seems we are going out of range, so we need you to contact each other. Ok?" Kakashi answered.

"So what are the groups going to be?" Naruko asked wanting to get on with the mission.

"Well Sasuke, Hitake, Guruko, Pakkun, and I will be taking the Hoku. Naruko, you your brother, Akino, and Bull will take care of the Nan. Inarea, you and Sakura will take the Sei with Biscuit and Shiba. And finally Ūhei and Urushi will take the Tou. Any questions?" Kakashi said. He had figured out this entire set up out in a matter of minutes. _Maybe we will have a small chance of winning against Senatae," _Sasuke thought to herself. Now it was time to set off, and nothing was going to hold them back. Maybe they will even read a little bite while they were at it since Sasuke had the book with her. But not that much just a entry a day.

Ok I know that took like forever, and this really wasn't a very long chapter anyway. Just so people know, ninken are ninja hounds, Hoku means north, Nan means south, Tou means east, and Sei means west. I am really not sure what to write so I guess I will just end with a closing. Till next time, A Person in the Trees!


	5. A Person in the Trees

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and I never will, T_T.

P.S. to those who haven't figured it out yet, I really don't like Sakura, so that's why I make fun of her. Please don't hate me! She's freaking awesome in Shippuuden though; I'll give her credit for that!

**A Person in the Trees**

When one leaves Konoha, it's a very obvious change. The trees and plants that a located here are in very think dense forests that can also be home to some very interesting creatures, but that is not the same everywhere else. Once you leave the village boundaries, the terrain can go from the forests of Konoha to the deserts of Suna in one step. This was the same with this mission, the think forests soon turned to a mountainous region with patches of woods near the base and one side of each of the mountains.

"Is this really where the hidden sound village is?" Inarea asked aware of the fact that Orochimaru had created the village.

"Well Orochimaru actually has several bases that he has set up, but this is a part of the sound village. It's just not where he stays," Kakashi said. He seemed really happy and excited, almost like he wanted to see if he was able to take on Senatae and Orochimaru at the same time, "Once we get to are meet point then we will give the ninken Senatae's scent and head out in the direction that we are looking in. If you guys have anything that will have a better scent then the piece of clothing that Senatae wore when she was little then please let me know."

"Um, well I have a book that Senatae wrote in till a few days before that incident," Sasuke commented sheepishly to inform her sense.

"Well that will probably have the better scent and we can use the cloth to confirm the scent," Kakashi replied.

The meeting point wasn't that different from anything else. It was a small building that looked like it used to be some kind of barn beforehand, but now it seemed as if a feather touched it, the whole thing would come crashing down.

Handing the book to her sensei, Sasuke thought of how close she was to seeing her sister again. The only thing she really had to do was get her sister to come back to the village with her again, and she knew quite well that was what Hitake, Naruto, and Naruko were going to be doing too.

The ninken were sniffing wildly at the book trying to get a scent that they didn't know, and once they found it, it was confirmed. Soon all of the dogs knew the scent and were already searching the air and ground for the scent; they were ready.

"Ok, in exactly one hour report back here with what you have found, where you have checked, and if anything has happened. And don't go passed the 5 mile radius!" Kakashi announced.

At that they split. It was just Sasuke, Hitake, Kakashi, Pakkun, and Guruko heading to the Hoku. What would be in store for them in this village? _I just hope that nothing bad goes wrong," _Hitake thought to himself.

***

The trees in this area were new to Sasuke and Hitake, so they had no idea what to expect to live in them. This lack of knowledge made the two stay right by their sensei, so when Kakashi saw the small café they didn't have any clue that it was even there. That is until both of them almost ran into their sensei when he stopped.

"Hey what's going on?" Sasuke and Hitake asked simultaneously.

"There's a café here and I think this would be a good time to get some information. Come on," Kakashi said, but was stopped when Pakkun and Guruko started to sniff the air wildly.

"Kakashi, the sent is somewhat strong here, almost like she is inside. Maybe if we were to get Naruko and his team it would be best," Pakkun announce surprising everyone.

"Ok, let them know," Kakashi agreed. At that moment the two dogs let out a howl that seemed to eco well over the distance needed; "Now we will just have to wait for a few seconds."

Five minutes was more like the time they needed to wait. By the time the Uzimakis got there Sasuke and Hitake decided to see which one could stay upside down the longest, and Hitake was winning terribly.

"Umm, why does it look like Sasuke is about to pass out?" Naruto asked when he saw the two hanging from a tree.

"Because she is terrible at staying upside down for a long time," Hitake answered like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Oh, well we're here so can you tell us why?" Naruko said wanting to know why they were taken away from finding his old teammate.

"Senatae's scent is really strong inside this café, so if she is inside we need you to be like a distraction seeing as you two were together before she left. There might still be some connections," Kakashi explained. Then with the nods of everyone they headed inside.

There wasn't anything strange about the eatery. The seats looked like they hadn't been used though, so that put some doubts in their heads. They were blue seats, like in an old dinner almost. And the menu seemed to be normal, but no one really knew what people in the sound village ate. Though, as the group saw by the number of choices they could choose from, the ninjas of the sound village really liked sake.

"Wow…" Naruko said in aw, he was only a year under being able to drink and started to think whether or not is was a good idea to if he was going to be this tempted.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked a man that had appeared behind a counter that displayed cupcakes and such. He looked about forty with black hair that was beginning to turn gray. He wore and apron and seemed to look like any other person.

"Hi, we are looking for someone; she has black hair, charcoal black eyes, and a nasty temper sometimes. Have you seen her by any chance?" Naruko asked. He sounded like he was trying to hold back that this was very urgent.

"I'm sorry, but no. I will keep an eye out for her though, what is her name?" The man asked.

"Senatae, she's our older sister," Sasuke said pointing to Hitake as well who was concentrating on the food more than the conversation.

"Ok, I will make sure to look for her. By the way, my name is Izanagi," At that moment a girl that looked like she was the same age as Naruko, maybe a little younger, and she even looked like him a little bit, blonde hair, though it was much longer then his. She wore a waitress dress that looked like she had had it for a while, but at the angle she was, her eyes were completely covered. That was until she looked up from the pots and pans she was carrying to see us.

Then came a shock, her eyes didn't match anything, they were black. Not just any black either, but cold hard obsidian black. Sasuke could see that Naruko couldn't look away from her eyes and it was starting to scare her a little bit. His eyes almost looked like they were starting to lose their bright color even. He was lucky that she suddenly dropped the pans on the ground, making one of the loudest clangs in the world, and sending Naruko out of his trance.

"Lora, what on earth are you doing?!" Izanagi shouted at the startled girl.

"I'm sorry, we never get customers and it startled me," Lora said while picking up the mess of scattered cooking containers. Then without warning Naruko went over and started to help her pick them up.

"_Umm, something is up. Naruko hasn't acted like this since he learned that Senatae and him were on the same team," _Sasuke thought, and by the looks of it, so was everyone else.

Lora wasn't looking Naruko in the face, and by the look of it she was almost trying to ignore the fact that he was there, "Hi, I'm Naruko. Here you go," He said handing a pot to the blonde. Something was off though, Lora was blushing, and Naruko was too.

"Th-thank you, umm, I must seem like such an idiot, but well, we never get any customers. So when I saw you guys it really startled me," Lora repeated. She seemed like she was hiding something though, yet her eyes made it almost hard to not believe her.

"Hey Kakashi," Pakkun whispered, "that girl, Lora, she reeks of Senatae's scent. It might be a transformation."

Kakashi looked at seemingly helpless girl replying, "Ok, leave this to me." By this time Lora had headed into the kitchen with the pots and pans and was actually starting to come back out. Leaving this as a perfect time to learn the facts, "Pakkun, you and Biscuit confirm the scent by sniffing her, but make sure look act like a normal dog with no point of doing it ok?"

The two nodded and proceeded to do what they were supposed to, but actually looked like they were going to pee on her, and I think that was how she felt to because she started to shoo them off pretty quick. The answer that was given after was a simple nod of their heads and Kakashi went into action.

"So is Lora your daughter?" was the first of many questions that was soon to come.

"Umm, no, she is my apprentice," a confused Izanagi responded.

"Oh, so you guys aren't related? Then how long have you guys known each other?"

"Umm, about ten or eleven years."

"Have you guys always lived here in the sound village?"

"Yes, why are you asking all these questions?"

"Just curious, who were her parents?"

"She doesn't talk about them."

"What clan is she from?"

"I don't know, she never told me her last name. What are you trying to get at?"

"Nothing, I am just trying to see if you guys are able to be trusted to not forget," Kakashi said finishing off the string of questions, "This is the last question though. Is there anyone else here?"

"Yes there is. My other apprentice, Kiyoshi, he is out at the store buying ingredients at the moment."

"Oh, well we will need to talk to him as well. So if you don't mind we will sit and wait," Kakashi said heading over to one of the seats. Soon all of the Leaf ninja were, and some of them had even bought some tea for the wait.

Naruko was starting at Lora who had gone to cleaning the floor, but she obviously could tell that she was being watched. Too bad for her that the red and yellow uniform that she wore was a little short, so Hitake and Sasuke weren't sure whether Naruko was looking at that or the girl in general.

"Hey Kakashi," Naruko finally started to say after a period of ten minutes of silence, "do you know why Lora's eyes don't match the rest of her? It's really starting to puzzle me."

"Naruko, you should know it could easily be part of a Keke Genkai. I mean you see how all Huugas have eyes with very pale pupils, and how the Kaguya Clan has the Shikotsumyaku and all of them have the same two dotes on their head," Kakashi explained, "It might just be here clans trait."

"But- it just doesn't seem to fit anything, I mean she has light features that would usually end up with blue or green eyes. Not black!" Naruko argued.

"Well who knows, it might just be the genes of the parent that wasn't a part of the clan," Kakashi replied.

"I guess… She's really pretty though…" Naruko mumbled to himself just load enough for Sasuke to hear him.

"Naruko, does this mean that you found someone that you like just as much as Senatae?!" the raven haired girl yelled just to tease the boy.

"No… I – I just think that she's cute is all – Senatae's different though! She's mine!" He shouted back. This though only furthered the argument, but Kakashi was noticing something different. Each time that Sasuke or Naruko said 'Senatae' loud enough for the other people to hear them, Lora would always look up the same way one looks up when their name is called.

Kakashi had to see something. He got up and went to the counter in a way that Lora didn't see him right behind him and called her name, "Lora?"

Then came what he wanted to see. She didn't respond.

"_So is her name really Lora?"_ Kakashi thought to himself. _"I better try again just to be sure."_

"Lora?"

Again no respond and he knew for a fact that she wasn't just distracted because Naruko and Sasuke had stopped arguing.

Grabbing her shoulder and twisting her around he came to face her. There was something completely wrong with her eyes being the shade they were and Kakashi quickly found out why.

_**The world started to turn in circles; everything went into a pit of pure darkness. There was no other person there now except for Kakashi.**_

"_**Where am I?" He called out in confusion, but when he got no reply he could tell this was a genjutsu. "Why did you put me in a genjutsu Lora?!"**_

_**Suddenly there was a light, just a small point, but it was still light. There was something about it that made Kakashi want to go towards it despite all instincts saying otherwise.**_

"_**You must think that I am evil," a small voice came from the light. "Well, I really can't blame you." The light was changing, getting closer, but as it got closer the light itself dimed and a figure started to appear there. It was Lora.**_

"_**Why are you doing this?" Kakashi questioned.**_

"_**Because I have been trained to put my enemies in a genjutsu the moment they look me in the eyes," she explained, "and at that moment you were my enemy."**_

"_**Oh, well since we are here could you tell me about yourself?" Kakashi asked, "So I don't feel like the enemy."**_

_**This seemed to take her off guard, "Oh, umm, ok. It would be a lot easier to show you though." With those last the darkness started to take light and a village started to form; nothing to big, just about ten to fifteen houses. There was a quiet little family with similar features as Lora; blonde hair, nice build, and obsidian eye except for a young girl about four years old. She had dark blue eyes.**_

"_**Is this your family?" Kakashi asked the real Lora standing next to him.**_

"_**Yes, this was before the war occurred, so I was just four years old. I was happy and so was the rest of my village. But then things started happening." **_

_**Suddenly a young buy came up behind the small girl with eyes full of life, probably Lora at four, the boy was a little taller and obviously a year or two older. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, probably from a different clan. The boy was trying to sneak up behind Lora and catch her surprised.**_

"_**That boy, I still don't even know his name, he was going to try a scare me so he could get me to play a game I think," Lora started, "But that boy hadn't bothered to remember that there had been incidents occurring all over the village where strangers from other villages were kidnapping kids. He also had thought about the warnings of scaring certain villagers. But, it was just a chance that that happened to be the day that I wakened my Keke Genkai."**_

_**The boy had made it to the young girl, but when she frightfully turned around, there was a quick pause right before the boy collapsed. He was dead and the girls were now black, completely drained of all life.**_

"_**Did you kill him?" Kakashi asked emotionlessly.**_

_**There was no answer for a few minutes but there then came a small yes. The village started to disappear into what looked like fire and finally back to the shadows.**_

"_**Soon after my village was destroyed, and the only reason why I escaped was by using this horrible jutsu," Lora said concluding her life story. **_

"_**Well I'm sorry for having to make you show me your past. Thank you," Kakashi thanked as the blackness started to fade and he came back to reality.**_

"Kakashi are you ok?" Sasuke asked. "You have been standing there for nearly a minute."

"Yeah I'm fine, I just was thinking about something," Kakashi answered letting go of Lora's shoulder.

Then came the awkward silence that no one wants to break, and there was no sound at all until the little bell that rings when someone comes through the door at stores rung. That person that broke the silence was the person that they were waiting for, Kiyoshi.

"Hello?" the brown-haired boy came in. He had on a pair of tan pants and a plain red shirt that was uniform. His eyes were brown and nothing really seemed to stick out that he was dangerous or even a ninja. Then after a few questions it was official that the boy was just that; a normal boy.

"Well I guess we better be leaving. I you find anything out just send a message to the Hidden Leaf village about what or who you saw," Kakashi said as he was heading out the door. He had concluded that Lora must have just run into Senatae somewhere, or had delivered something to her and hadn't realized it.

Once they split up again, Sasuke and Hitake were a little disappointed that they hadn't found their sister, but they couldn't be that upset because they had found someone that would look for her as well.

"_Will we ever find her?"_ Sasuke thought to herself. Then she remembered the book, maybe it had where she was going written inside, but she wouldn't have time to find out until they got back to their base camp. She would just have to wait.

About ten minutes went by with nothing at all, but there was something weird about those minutes, as if someone was following them.

"Why does it feel like someone's following us?" Hitake asked even though it was obvious that everyone knew the feeling was there.

"Because Hitake, I think there might be someone following us," Kakashi said in a low voice so that is there really was someone there they would be able to hear him.

There was a sudden movement of the leaves around them and it was obvious that someone was there. But who could it be? Senatae wouldn't dare try to sneak up behind a group of her former friends and relatives, though the chakra did seem familiar.

Kakashi slowly slid a kunai out of his jacket and through towards the intruders, but it was quickly deflected be the attacker.

"_So this person's a ninja, this will be fun," _Sasuke thought to herself. She turned on her sharingan so she would be able to fight the person better even if it was a jonin. She looked over and noticed that Hitake had done the same and Kakashi had revealed his. _"Hmph… this guy is in for a fun time, to genin with their sharingan close to being complete, and a jonin with complete sharingan. This is something that Senatae would do for fun, or even Itachi at that."_

"So, thee against one, though that's not including those mutts of yours Kakashi," The person said from behind a tree. The voice was familiar, yet at the same time different. "Hmph, but I don't think those brats have learned how to use the sharingan very well yet."

Kakashi had a confused look, "Who are you, and how do you know Sasuke, Hitake, and me so well?"

"Hmph… clueless as ever, I swear you get that from reading those stupid books all the time," The intruder responded. It was a girl's voice that was about all that Sasuke could get out of it, but it wasn't Senatae's voice unless it had changed.

"Why don't you show yourself?!" Hitake shouted.

"Ok…. Though I doubt you will believe what you see…" The girl said, then she started to show herself, but she was right about was she said. None of them believed who it was.

"Lora? Why did you follow us?" Hitake asked once she had come out from behind the tree.

"I thought you might want to know where you sister was," Lora said innocently. She had a look on her face that said innocence, but her eyes said something else, but Sasuke couldn't figure out what it was.

"You know where my sister is!" Hitake asked completely caught off guard by the answer she had given.

"Of course, why wouldn't I now the location of one of the biggest S-rank criminals in the sound, leaf, mist, and rain village?" Lora asked with a weird tone that none of the leaf ninja could figure out. "I mean she is one of the people that I look up to the most."

"What? That makes no sense. Why didn't you tell us this before at the café? And why would she be an S-rank criminal?" Sasuke asked completely new to this information.

"Oh, you didn't know that your own sister was wanted for hundreds of murders and assassinations throughout those villages? Well where have you been for the past four years?" Lora went on. She was acting a lot different from when they were at the café.

"What?" Sasuke and Hitake couldn't believe it. Maybe their sister ran from the village for a different reason than to just run from Itachi. Was she running from the AMBU? With all of these things in her head Sasuke had to learn the answer to one of them. "Then why would you look up to her?"

Lora didn't seem to be fazed by the question in any way and answered easily, "Because I think of her as a role model to my true side."

"Your true side? You mean that side of you that will kill anything that it wants?" Kakashi replied thinking back to the genjutsu.

"Of course…" Lora answered, but it wasn't the same….in fact, Sasuke new that way of speaking anywhere now.

Sasuke looked at the girl closely, the age matched, the voice could the matched, the attitude matched, and the scent matched, "Lora, have you ever had any sibling?"

"Umm…" Lora seemed to be caught off guard, "no I don't have any siblings, why?"

"Then you probably wouldn't now the connection that siblings have with each other, such as being able to pick out characteristics that only your sibling has," Sasuke went on, Hitake and Kakashi were both confused, Hitake more than Kakashi though, "Such as with Senatae, she would always have this tone in her voice that I couldn't tell whether it was anger, annoyance, happiness, or something else. And you know what, that's exactly the type of tone you have in your voice. So, which one is it Senatae?"

"I figured you would get it first Sasuke, I never really doubted it," She answered. Slowly she changed back to her normal figure, blonde hair turned to black hair that showed no sign of sun damage at all, empty eyes filled with emotion, but not enough to show what hers was. The once interesting uniform changed to a outfit that seemed to be very similar to the pictures that Sasuke and Hitake had seen of Orochimaru, but Senatae's was a lot lighter of a white. The biggest thing though was the fact that there was nearly no change in the face from when she was fourteen. She still looked like she was a fourteen year old but why and why was she so pale?

"Senatae, why haven't you changed in the face? And why are you so pale?" Sasuke asked worried for her sister after remembering the discovery of the drugs under her pillow.

"Sasuke, a lot of things will stay the same when you don't get a lot of sun. See, I have mainly been underground or inside for the entire four years…. Can't be seen now can I with a record like I do," Senatae replied. She was acting so much different than before, and it was starting to annoy Hitake.

"Senatae, why in the world would you leave!" the black-haired boy shouted at his sister.

She simply grinned and looked at them with a look of sadness and longing, "Hitake, Sasuke, there are so many things that I can't tell you…. And so many things that you may never learn…. But, there are certain things that you just can't know. So many things that you just don't need to learn," She looked like she was about to cry, and that was what Kakashi was waiting for; a chance where Senatae let down her guard.

All of a sudden Naruko burst through the trees right behind Senatae and tackled her off the branch sending them hurdling towards the ground. This is what Naruko had been preparing himself for the entire four years; one chance to bring Senatae back. And this was it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry if it really doesn't make sense. I couldn't figure out where some things worked out at all. Also sorry it took so long to type, but as you can see this is one of my longer chapters that really didn't make sense…. And if you are wondering what the whole little genjutsu was for you have to think about what Itachi had to do to get the Mangekyou Sharingan and you will see how it ties in, but I will explain it later on in the story too…. If I remember…. Hopefully I do…… Well read, review, and enjoy…. I will try not taking as long to right my next chapter or making it as long….

PS: See if you can figure out who the other two characters are, it really isn't that hard…. If you have been following along….


	6. The Note

Ok, I know my last chapter wasn't written the best, but I am going to try a lot harder on this one! Believe It!!!!! Ok, random Naruto moment, yeah…. On with the chapter! PS: This is one of the chapters with bad language…

**Disclaimer: **I have said this pretty much ten times by now, but I don't own Naruto at all…yeah I think we all know this by now….

**The Note**

Branches flying by and the wind in her face; Senatae had been caught off guard and was now falling to the ground 75 miles or so down. You wouldn't think that the group of ninjas would be that far up in a tree. Well your right, after about five yards after falling, the branches suddenly stopped and Senatae and Naruko were looking straight down the side of one of the mountains that were located in the sound village.

"Shit!" Senatae shouted after seeing the ground quickly coming towards them. "Naruko let go of me!" He was still holding her the same way after he had originally tackled her.

"Why?!" Naruko shouted back trying to be heard over the wind. "I know you will just use me as a spring to grab a hold of the mountain side!"

"Naruko if you don't let go we will both die!" Senatae shouted back. They were now only about 50 miles from the ground and the mountain side was starting to curve inwards, and they would lose their only chance.

"How do I know you won't abandon me when I let you go?!" Naruko shouted back. He knew of the danger he was in but couldn't risk losing her again.

"You just have to trust me!" Senatae exclaimed.

"Why should I trust you?! You abandoned the village!" Naruko shouted in protest.

"Damit Naruko, if you don't we're both going to be killed!" Senatae was getting a little nervous, the distance was now about 40 miles and the cliff was getting farther and farther.

"Fine!" Naruko let go of her and they were now falling alone, and were now able to move better. They flipped so they weren't upside-down anymore and Senatae was closer to the cliff then Naruko was.

That's when it happened; Senatae took out a kunai from her sleeve and through it towards the cliff just barely making it stay. But she didn't grab Naruko's hand; she was going to let him fall to his death. She didn't even look back when she swinging to safety. She just left.

Naruko was surprised but he was almost expecting that, but now he had to work quickly. He had to get up to that cliff, save his life, and catch Senatae again.

Forming the hand sign multiple shadow clones started to connect, and after about the thirtieth one, a clone was able to grab the rock faces edge and stopping himself from falling nearly 25 miles away from the ground. He now had to climb all the way up again, this time on his clones that might unpoof if he hits them wrong with his foot, and he wasted no time at all.

It took him only ten to get to the edge he climbed so fast, Naruko was determined to find Senatae again.

"_She couldn't be that far away could she?"_ Naruko thought to himself. He ran as fast as he could straight into the forest unsure where he was anymore. He only had to run for a few minutes though before he came to the border of a clearing.

Looking inside he saw the person that he had wanted to see. Uchiha Senatae. She was hunched over on the ground, and as Naruko looked closely she had just puked from the change in altitude. Naruko didn't blame her though because he felt like he was about to be sick too. She looked a lot more helpless because of it though, and if she still had the same attitude as before she would hate it if anyone saw her and would probably run even if she wasn't supposed to. So Naruko waited in silence for nearly twenty minutes.

"Why are you just standing there? I know you are there so come out," Senatae quietly said; she was obviously still sick.

"I was going to wait till you got done, so you wouldn't run off, but ok…" Naruko said trying to be funny, but he was starting to get sick.

"Hmph… It looks like you got stuck with the same thing I have…_ugh-_" Senatae was caught in the middle of her sentence with another flash of nausea. Naruko took this time to see what had become of his former girlfriend, and he didn't like what he saw.

Senatae had gotten a lot paler then before, and it wasn't just from the nausea. Her hair had gotten longer and a lot darker compared to Itachi's, and she had gotten a little taller, Naruko was still taller than her though. Even with all the years that she had been gone, Naruko still loved her.

"Why don't you come back to the village?" Naruko asked her after she had finished. Senatae didn't look at him; she just stared at the trees in front of her and said nothing. Naruko was looking for anything that might lead into what she was thinking but couldn't find anything. Senatae just had a lonely, sad look on her face that was stained with regret.

"Naruko, I'm sorry. But I can't tell you…" Senatae finally said in a voice that was barely audible.

"Why not?" Naruko started. "You have kept so many of your friends and family in the darkness and you even left me in the middle of the night. Though I can understand why with the massacre that had happened, but you didn't have to leave."

"You don't know the entire story that's why," Senatae answered quickly, "and, Naruko, you never can!" Senatae was trying hard not to lose it from the stress of not telling something, but what was it?

"Senatae, it's ok… I still love you," Naruko replied wrapping his arms around his once girlfriend, and as he thought about it she still was. "And I will always love you no matter what you do." And that was the truth and Senatae knew it. Senatae knew it so much actually that she didn't even try to fight his grasp because she knew she missed it.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here? A couple of trouble making lover burgs?" a voice came from the trees. Senatae must have known the voice to because she shot of the ground faster than Naruko had ever seen before.

"Kabuto! Why-where-when did you get here?" Senatae stuttered.

"Senatae I came looking for you after you didn't turn up in the half an hour you said you would. You really got Orochimaru worried," Kabuto answered walking out of the trees. He was still in disguise as the young brown haired boy from the dinner, but was starting to change back to his old self. Grey hair, glasses, and his old stupid purple outfit.

"Shit! I completely forgot the time…. I was having issues and stuff and forgot! Damit!" Senatae yelled as if Naruko wasn't there.

"I see if issues include having trouble with your boyfriend, Senatae you little brat," Kabuto accused at the eighteen-year-old.

"No it's not what you think far from it, both of us nearly fell to are deaths from falling off the edge about 35 miles up!" Senatae yelled in her defense. She was starting to get louder as the argument progressed and Naruko knew that his team was going to hear her soon.

"Excuses, excuses…we both know the truth…" Kabuto taunted trying to get on her nerves just because he could.

"Ugh! You little- you never listen do you! I told you that there was nothing going on!" Senatae shouted. She was blushing now and Naruko could see that she was trying hard not to punch the kid.

That was when Naruko heard his team come from behind him. He knew that they wouldn't be stupid enough to show themselves, but he didn't know whether or not the two of them had heard it. He doubted it though from all the arguing that hadn't stopped at all. Now all the team had to do was wait for the right moment to get both Senatae and a spy the Sound village had.

About five more minutes passed with just those two fighting, Naruko was still trying hard not to puke but it was starting to get worse, and Senatae was now completely red in the face from Kabuto's comments about what she and Naruko did, and Naruko was almost just as red by the comments too. Also, Senatae had started to stutter more of her words the more embarrassed she got, and by then her sentences started to make her sound like she was in -76° weather.

Then the moment they had been waiting for had come, Senatae grabbed Kabuto by the collar of his shirt and was about to kill him. Almost immediately after a swarm of kunai and shuriken attached to wire were thrown out of the trees wrapping Senatae and Kabuto together.

"Well that took forever," Kakashi said walking out from behind one of the trees. He obviously had been listening because his mask had a little dark spot where he had started to get a nosebleed. "Kabuto I really hope that you were just saying those things because you wanted to embarrass Senatae. Not from actually seeing those things because I don't want to have a talk with Naruko here."

Naruko looked at Kakashi with a look of that said 'Why did you just ask that question?' and answered for Kabuto, "Kakashi don't worry those things never happened, but right now I need to go and puke. I really don't like freefalling nearly 35 miles without a parachute." Naruko slowly made his way behind a tree and well yeah… you know what he did… yeah…

The two were now surrounded by six ninja and all of the ninja hounds, and to make it worse for them they tied together and Naruko was back adding one more ninja. With all this Kabuto only had one thing to say, "Well this sucks… Thanks a lot Senatae."

"Well if you hadn't bothered to accuse me of things I didn't do maybe I wouldn't have threatened you!" Senatae shot back.

"Senatae you know quite well that those were valid remarks!" Kabuto shouted back trying to sound smarter then he actually was.

"You know what- never mind I am going to deal with this later… right now we have to get back to the base and ditch these guys…. Ok…" Senatae said trying to cool herself down to her normal 'I really don't care' attitude she always used.

"Fine…..then we need to have a talk…." Kabuto replied.

Then without any warning the two of them started to disappear into what looked like invisible flames. No one would be able to stop them even if they tried but Naruko noticed something after they had left:

A small note….

Naruko slowly walked to where the paper was a picked it up to read;

Dear, Loser

Yeah, yeah I know you would never think a girl like me would actually respond to a guy like you, but there's something that you need to have a little more light on. Yes it's true that I still love you and always have, but that isn't it. If you go into my room and look underneath my mattress there is a small black book, if it isn't there turn to the little ones. That book used to be my diary when I was little, there is some things written about the war so you can skip that, but if you turn to the page that is dated November 23, 2003, you will find out what happened on that day… If you think right you will learn a few things about me that you never knew before. If you want to you can tell this to Sasuke and Hitake as well… I really don't care…And I don't blame you for wanting to know the reason why I went to the place I did, it isn't the best place in the world trust me… Though I don't think you will learn the point of it ever… at least I hope you don't…Don't worry, it's not your fault.

Love,

Senatae Uchiha

"_Well, this answers are question of where we find out what happened,"_ Naruko thought, _"But I think it would still be a good idea to read the passages in between as well."_

Naruko shoved to note into his pocket and headed to the others who were arguing with each other about how this could have been better. Naruko only grinned to himself as he walked up to them knowing that the encounter turned out better than anyone else knew.

"Come on guys, let's go home…." Naruko said with a smirk.

"But Naruko you know we could still catch up with her if we looked harder!" Sasuke shouted at the happy twenty-year-old. She was getting annoyed with his smirk.

"Don't worry Sasuke….I think some things will be explained when we get home and read that book. Trust me," Naruko replied not even looking at her. He was walking to the village and really didn't care if they didn't follow him; he just wanted to leave before something bad happened.

Soon Sasuke and everyone else was heading to the village, Sakura and Inarea were sent back sooner because they were needed at the hospital. Sasuke and Hitake were still moping about the whole thing, Kakashi was a little disappointed because he didn't get to fight Senatae or anyone for that matter, but Naruko was still as high-spirited as before. He just couldn't wait for them to finish the book.

* * *

Ok…. I'm done for this chapter… I don't think there will be any cussing in the next chapter, so yeah… it was just needed here…I mean I would cuss too if I was falling off a cliff with nothing to protect me…. So yeah, till next time… A Sisters Secret.


	7. A Sister's Secret

Hey, man I can't believe it is already December… Gosh, I've been working on this story since the beginning of September, and I've only gotten to chapter 7. Wow, I guess I didn't have as much time as I thought I would… Oh well, I should start getting more time to type here soon… Hopefully… any way here you go the 7th chapter of Uchiha Mystery.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and it is so annoying to write this in the beginning of every chapter…

**A Sister's Secret**

"Ok Naruko we're back home, can you tell us why you are so happy even after we just completely failed at the mission," Sasuke demanded as they walked into the house.

"Ok Sasuke I'll tell you. I got a note from your sister, she told me which entry explained what happened to an extent," Naruko answered pulling the note out of his pocket, and handing it to Sasuke who snatched it immediately. She began reading it as quickly as possible before Hitake tried to grab it.

"This means that she lied in the one that we read! She said that she wasn't going to say what was happening, did she slip up?" Sasuke asked as Hitake stole the note from her.

"I don't know, but I think we should still read the entries leading up to that," Naruko responded, "Where are we in the book anyway?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," Sasuke said pulling out the book and flipping to the last read date, "We got to October 29, 1994, the part about her getting back to mother and father after the war. There aren't many more entries afterward so I agree with Naruko about reading those too."

"Ok, umm, Sasuke you have the book so you get to read," Hitake said not wanting to read anything, "Unless Naruto or Naruko want to read that is."

"Hitake you lazy bum, I should make you read because of that, but then it would take twenty minutes for me to get the book back. You're such a slow reader," Sasuke taunted She turned to the next page not caring about Hitake's comeback.

_December 24, 1994_

_Hi again, I guess I need to learn to write in this more. I can write a lot better now though!!!! Mommy has been working with me and Itachi to pronounce and write things a lot better. Daddy hasn't been home a lot though, not even for the day before Christmas Eve. I really hope he comes. I also hope that Santa comes and brings me what I want for Christmas, but I don't know if he will bring it since it is a really, really big wish. I tell you what it is though! I asked Santa to make sure that the War that is keeping Daddy away and that put me, Itachi, and Naruko in harm's way! See I TOLD you it was a big wish! Anyway, I guess I better get to bed it's nearly eleven o'clock. I think I just heard the door open too. DADDY'S HOME!!!_

"Well then, I don't think she ever expected anyone to read this. That was a different Christmas wish too," Sasuke said after reading the passage. "Too bad she didn't get the wish granted till nearly a year later."

"Yeah I agree with you…Hmph…at least this time we can understand what she writes this time," Hitake said a little disappointed that he couldn't make fun of her anymore.

"Well I guess I will read the next one," Naruko announced taking the book from Sasuke. The moment he turned the page through, he almost busted out laughing.

The entire page had been taken up with a giant picture of a Christmas tree and presents. But what was funny about it was that the page was dated December 25, 1994 and it sort of looked like this:

_December 25, 1994_

* * *

/ \

/_/ _|_\_\

/ \

/_/_/_/_|_\_\_\_\

|___|

_Merry Christmas Mommy & Daddy!!!! _

(Ok, I really hope this turns out right, but if it doesn't it's supposed to be a Christmas tree with a star at the top)

"It's strange how there are hardly any words in this one but it means much more," Naruko said still sort of laughing at the fact. He held it out for the others to see as well.

"Yeah it is strange. And Naruko that doesn't count for your passage that you read," Sasuke pointed out.

"I know I know…" Naruko said turning the page. This one was a normal page, but the year had changed.

_October 10, 1995_

_Hi it's me again, umm; I guess I finally got my wish! The thing is it didn't come true till the big giant fox showed up and destroyed more than half the village. What's even worse is that our Hokage died… and that's Naruko's daddy. Poor Naruko I haven't seen him in a while, and I heard him Mommy was in the hospital too. But that dealt with something about Naruko getting a younger brother, I feel sorry for him. Brothers are so annoying! I really hope he's ok though, I think I sort of like him…But don't tell Daddy or Mommy they would get really mad at me! Well I'm going to try and write in here more often…So till then, BYE-BYE!!!!!! :D_

"I guess she didn't forget about me even after almost a year," Naruko said a little surprised. He passed the book to Hitake who was next to him. Naruto was a little confused to the fact that the Hokage had been his dad; Naruko had never bothered to tell him for some strange reason, but Naruto knew now.

"Ok, what next….Umm," He flipped to the next page and noticed something strange. The entry was in someone else's handwriting, but he had to ask someone else to make sure. "Umm, Sasuke does this look like our sister's handwriting?"

"No it doesn't. That's Itachi's handwriting. He must have stolen it and written in it to annoy her. Heehee and you're stuck reading it," Sasuke teased knowing it would annoy him.

"You suck, you know that!" Hitake shouted back. Then he began to read.

_February 17, 1996_

_This is so funny I can't believe that my sister hasn't been able to find this. Well I don't think she would look in my sock drawer, for a stupid book, but this is my sister we're talking about… Since she hasn't been able to I guess I am the one that is going to write it, we're going to get a new baby brother or sister! I really hope it's a boy myself, and Senatae probably hopes it's an icky girl that she can dress up. Bleh, I just can't understand girls at all… They make no sense at all and Daddy says that all they like to do is go shopping... THAT IS SO BORING!!! That's it, if Mommy has a girl I am going to go insane…………… IMEAN IT!!!_

"Well I guess I was liked at birth…" Sasuke said after Hitake finished reading. Hitake had started laughing in the middle of reading it too which made it worse.

"Oh My Gosh! That is so funny!" Hitake got out. He was laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe, and Sasuke could tell he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. So Sasuke did the only thing that she knew; she punched him upside his stupid head.

"Will you shut up?! You can get so annoying!" Sasuke shouted after she hit him. He was rubbing the back of his head now and was owwing instead of laughing too. Sasuke picked up the book that Hitake had so kindly dropped on the ground and flipped to the next page. It was Senatae's handwriting this time and she really didn't look happy by the way her words were carved into the page.

_I AM GOING TO KILL ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT STUPID IDIOT STOLE MY DIARY AND KEPT IT IN HIS SOCK DRAWER!!!!! __**HIS SOCK DRAWER OF ALL PLACES!!!!!!!!!!!!**__ HE IS SO MEAN AND SO DEAD! HE EVEN BOTHERED TO WRITE IN IT!!!!!! I'M TELLING MOMMY AND DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

That was how it ended, and it didn't even have a date. "Wow… she was MAD… and I mean really mad… I think it was on the same date as Itachi wrote on even. Wow…"

"Ugg, I see where you get some of your temper from Sasuke," Naruto said after seeing it. He hadn't said anything but he was listening, for once, to what was being read.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean you do have a short temper sometimes, I mean look at Hitake," Naruto answered.

"Oh… Thank you!" Sasuke replied being a smart-aleck.

"Enough you two… get a room if you guys are going to give complement to each other," Naruko commented getting annoyed by his brother's and Sasuke's blushing and tones.

"WHAT?!?!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled in unison. The two were red as ever and looked like they were about to kill Naruko. Oh how they mimic their siblings.

"You heard me… we are almost done… I am going to read and if you guys want to continue this go to another room," Naruko answered completely serious about what he was saying. The two stopped talking and Hitake stop being sorry for himself about getting hit and Naruko began reading. All of them quickly found out why he was so serious; they had come to the page they were waiting on.

_November 23, 2003_

_Well I will say this; a lot has changed since I was four, five years old. I'm now13 years old, posses the complete sharingan, am a part of AMBU, and have officially gone insane. What was I thinking when I decided to trust Itachi and joint the AMBU with him? We are overworked 24/7 and well, Sasuke and Hitake are starting to get upset that we aren't around anymore. And to top it off we have been assigned the WORST mission ever and I can't even write it here… gosh I can't tell anyone, and you know what's worse… I am going to have to lose my sister… not Sasuke of course but my other sister. How will her family take her death? How will her brother react? Oh wait, Itachi is taking care of that part never mind…still, I feel so sorry for them, but they won't be separated for long, that's for sure… There is no stopping it though, I don't want war… still I am really annoyed with father today… everyday… he tries to exclude me from everything, like I don't exist… well he will learn quickly that I do exist and I am not as hopeless and pathetic as he thinks…I match Itachi in everything minus strength by a little, but I make up for that with genjutsu…and chakra defiantly chakra…eight is much stronger than six... Gosh if anyone were to realize this they would probably think I was insane… Well I am so it's suitable… Ugg… I can't believe I am going to say this but it's true none the less; I am going to miss Mother, Father, Sasuke, Hitake, Naruko, Inarea, Naruto, even Itachi after everything is over with… I just hope everything goes as planned._

That was all it said… there was nothing that they saw in the book that they hadn't read. Now they just had to figure out what the last part meant… and that would take a lot longer than the rest of the book had taken to read.

* * *

Wow… I am utterly surprised I actually got this done before the 8th. Wow… I am surprised I got the chapter done in about a week… true there isn't as many words in there but there will be a LOT of arguing in the next chapter that is for sure… anyway till the 8th chapter and if I don't get to say it till then… Merry Christmas!

Next chapter: The Mystery Waits to be Solved Though this might change I really don't know…


	8. Another Clue

Ok…. It's been a while… gosh I thought I would actually type when I get time off… but no… oh well…….

This chapter has arguing and yeah…. And the beginning might be a little confusing, but it is sort of listing what each person knows and stuff it has the quote from the entry then each person's clue… but there seems to be something missing… Read and find out…. This is where the real mystery of the story comes….and no I'm not going to end it with this chapter if anyone's wondering…

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own Naruto… yadda, yadda, yadda….

Another Clue

There wasn't anyone in the room that wasn't trying to remember or think of something that would answer, or even come close, to what that last entry meant. Every memory was being remembered, but none made sense….the problem… they weren't working together.

Even though everyone was trying to figure out what the answer was, not a single one was talking to share the memories that they remembered. Each one knew a clue about what was said in the entry…and after ten minutes of memories they finally decided to share their clue and write everything down…

"…and chakra defiantly chakra…eight is much stronger than six…"

Naruko: during the Third Great Ninja War, the enemy that had kidnapped Senatae when she was there, at that protection area, had commented on the fact that they were all there. But how were they all alike? He was a Jinjuriki holding the Houkou*, but he really doubted that Senatae or Itachi were like that too.

Sasuke: When the massacre had occurred Senatae had used her Curse Seal along with some kind of other chakra that was unknown to the, at the time, seven year old. She couldn't tell what it was, but her own chakra, the kyubi*, didn't like it in any way.

"…well he will quickly learn that I do exist and I am not as hopeless and pathetic as he thinks…"

Naruko: He had realized that both Senatae and Itachi had been acting different. They seemed to be either in a daze during the missions, or focused to the point that they were trying to block out anything that was going on at home or during their AMBU work. But one thing that was certain was that Senatae seemed to be in some kind of mysterious pain.

Sasuke: Senatae had ALWAYS been a lot stronger than Father had given her credit for, no matter how many times she truly proved herself with missions and training. But how would Senatae be able to prove that?

"…And to top it off we have been assigned the WORST mission ever and I can't even write it here…"

Hitake: When he had overheard his older siblings fighting Senatae had mention that the mission that they were doing was crazy, and Itachi had responded with the comment that that was different. What had Senatae been taking? Sure they found anti-depressants, but why would Itachi be yelling at her for taking those?

Naruko: He knew that Senatae had been acting a lot more cheerful then normal on the missions that they had, but it seemed to stop after a little while, but then she started being in pain. Also, each time that Naruko would go over to the Uchihas and one of the two older siblings were to see Naruko he or she would move them either outside, or to their room so that they weren't in the same room as their parents… I wonder why…

That was all they knew, and it really didn't make any sense. Even after all the clues…they were still missing something…

"Maybe…maybe there is more than one thing going on," Naruko suggested, "like some of the things might not have anything to do with what Senatae is trying to say. She might not even want us to find out."

"Then why in the world would she give you a note that told you where to find this book? It makes no sense!" Sasuke shouted. She was obviously frustrated about the whole thing, "I'll be back… I'm going to go get some fresh air."

She left the room and everyone in it, though she really wasn't going to go get air. She was going to look for something else in her sister's room. The one place that she knew no one checked; the compartment underneath her bed.

Sure, Sasuke knew about this little area, but she had only seen it once. She thought it was just a dream or something, but now that she thought about it; she remembered that it wasn't an illusion that she had conjured up.

Making her way back to her sister's room, she could hear the arguing coming from the living room. Sasuke didn't care about that right now, and knew that what was in the area was going to help them figure out what was going on. The only thing that she did listen to though, was what Naruko's had just said, "I think she just wanted us to know it wasn't our fault, it was something else that pushed them into doing it."

Finally she made it back to the room. She crouched down and started feeling underneath the bed until she felt the cold metal door that she was looking for. She grabbed the handle that was there and opened it. She could hear something fall out of the box. It wasn't large, and it didn't make much noise, but it was something that she was hiding and Sasuke grabbed it.

It wasn't until she was sitting against the bed that she could see what it was; a small container that used to hold pills. Just like the anti-depressants and the pain killers, this one had a label on it, but Senatae had made sure to tear the directions on how to take them off. The bottle read, _Use carefully and appropriately. These can be used on a prisoner only once, _But it didn't have a name.

_Prisoner? When was Senatae a prisoner? _Sasuke thought to herself, _I'll tell you when… never. So how did she get a hold of pills that were meant for prisoners?_

Sasuke was now confused beyond belief, but this case might actually help them solve the case. Though, when she showed it to the others, she saw the same look of confusion as she had.

"The only thing that I see the guards give prisoners, are pills that are meant for torture," Naruko commented, "Senatae did concentrate better when she was in pain, so she might've been taking them to concentrate, and then when she was done she would take the pain relievers. Your sister would be someone to do that too."

"Probably… though it seems that we're learning more and more things about my sister I had no idea about," Hitake responded. They had figured something out, and it crossed one thing off the list, but it still left the bigger question unanswered; what was the mission that Senatae and Itachi given?

* * *

Ok… that took forever to write… and it still doesn't seem right to me… oh well… What is the answer to the next question?

Ok… the Houkou is the five tailed dog that is in Japanese mythology… no it isn't going off of what Naruto says because they said it was this whale horse thing and yeah! And Naruko is who we have being its holder… so yeah…

Also, the Kyubi that Sasuke has… if you don't remember me saying this in the very beginning then I will say it again… The Kyubi did a jutsu that like spilt its chakra into two… it attacked the village twice, once being sealed in Naruto, the other being sealed in Sasuke… so yeah… Sasuke has the Ying, Naruto got the Yang…


End file.
